New Year's Kiss
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Atobe hates the idea of a New Year’s party but is dragged into it regardless. Now all he needs is a date. Adorable Fluff.


Title: New Year's Kiss

Pairing: Adorable. mentions of Dirty, Alpha, AkaBun, and Platinum

Rating: K+

Summary: Atobe hates the idea of a New Year's party but is dragged into it regardless. Now all he needs is a date.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

New Year's Kiss

Atobe groaned in exasperation. It was NOT his idea to host a New Year's party. Nor was it his idea to invite Rikkai. No it was all part of Oshitari's endless plan to drive the heir insane. So far the megane was slowly succeeding. To make matters worse it was to required to bring a date. Why?

'Because you must welcome the new year with a kiss from your beloved,' Oshitari had said.

Beloved, Atobe scoffed. They are 14, to young to know what love is. They were old enough to understand hormones, true enough. But love?

"Mou…." a soft voice whined catching Atobe's attention. He turned to see Hyoutei's sleeping beauty laying under the school's Sakura tree staring up at the sky. At the approaching shadow Jirou sat up with a small smile. "Hey, buchou, want to sit?" he offered patting the ground next to him. With a shrug Atobe sat on the well groomed lawn, his driver wouldn't be here for another ten minutes anyways.

"I asked Marui-san to your party but he said he's taking Kirihara-kun," Jirou sighed. Atobe should have known that was what had the boy troubled. It was common knowledge that Jirou was practically in love with the self-proclaimed tensai.

"For one, it is not ore-sama's party. The venue just happens to be ore-sama's home. For two, ore-sama guesses you will have to find someone else to kiss."

Jirou turned on him with wide eyes. "Kiss? I didn't know I would have to kiss my date."

Atobe inwardly face palmed. Of course the boy tuned out the details. All he heard was party and confetti, nothing else.

"So I have to pick a date I want to kiss?"

"That is Oshitari's idea."

"Saa…Atobe-kun, who are you going with?"

What? The look of confusion must have shown slightly on his face because Jirou elaborated. "Well if I had to choose a person to be my first kiss it would be you," he blushed. Truth be told, Atobe hadn't had a first kiss either, but he liked to let everyone assume he had. But if he DID have to choose someone to kiss it would be Jirou. For one, Jirou was absolutely adorable, everyone knew this. For two, he wouldn't ridicule the heir if the kiss was bad. "So will you go with me?" Jirou asked, eyes hopeful.

"Ah, ore-sama will go with you."

"YAY!!" Jirou cheered before looking around. "Um…can we….uh…maybe…you know, practice once? Because I've never kissed anyone before and I don't want to look dumb at the party around so many experienced people," he blushed. Practice sounded like a good idea.

"Why not?" Atobe shrugged. They slowly turned towards each other when a thought hit Jirou. "Wait, lets stand up because we'll probably be standing at the party." This was true, so both boys got to their feet. Now the problem was, where to put their hands? They both stood still trying to figure out how and where to puts their hands. Finally, Jirou stepped forward placing a hand on Atobe's chest and the other around the teen's neck. Atobe thought the only natural response was to place his arm around Jirou's waist bringing their bodies flesh against each other. A little bunny in the back of Atobe's mind told him this felt incredibly right. They leaned in slowly, inch by inch.

"Itai!" they both cried pulling away and rubbing their foreheads. That was not supposed to happen.

"I don't think we are supposed to bump heads," Jirou laughed, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, that is a sensible reasoning. Lets try this again but this time lets angle our heads in so we DON'T bump them," Atobe chuckled, trying to keep the smile from coming forth. They got into position again, Jirou still giggling from their first failed attempt. When the giggles subsided they leaned in again this time their lips coming into contact. It was a soft barely there kiss but both boys felt it was perfect.

Jirou pulled Atobe closer hoping to deepen the kiss. He had seen Oshitari and Gakuto kiss before and they always seem to kiss with open mouths. Atobe could feel his body reacting to the kiss in strange ways. A tingling sensation was crawling up his spine. His fingers seemed to itch and his mind was playing with him. He pulled away, breathing heavily and staring at wide brown innocent eyes. "Ore-sama will pick you up tomorrow at 7," he said before walking away rapidly leaving the blonde confused. Once inside the limo Atobe raised his fingers to his lips, still feeling Jirou's lingering breath. That kiss had felt so….right.

---

As promised Atobe arrived at the Akutagawa home promptly at 7 o'clock. Jirou answered the door, sliding his shoes on and yelling to his family he would be home before 1. The boy was dressed in simple ripped blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, with a blue hoodie. Apparently he went with the casual look but it worked for him. Jirou turned to his date with a smile. Atobe was dressed in simple black slacks but his shirt was a lavender with glitter sprinkled through out. Only Atobe could pull a shirt like this off.

They entered the limo sitting right next to each other but not touching. When their legs would accidentally brush with the bumps in the road Jirou would blush while Atobe looked away. Neither one wanted things to be awkward but that practice kiss how left them both confused.

The limo pulled up the large driveway, many cars still parked on the side of the lawn, their owners looking at the Atobe manor in awe. The driver rushed out going around to open the door for his young master and his date. Atobe could see the people staring must be the parents of the Rikkai players. Atobe and Jirou entered the Atobe manor, Jirou immediately gasping at all the New Year decorations put up. It took the maids several hours to prepare all this so it was only natural the blonde be awed.

Many of the Rikkai players were staring around in awe at the enormous home, they were also to afraid to touch something. With good reason. "You break that Kirihara-kun you pay for it," Atobe warned the Rikkai ace as he leaned forward to touch a crystalline fish take. "It was three million USD." The boy immediately recoiled, attaching himself firmly to Marui as to not even think about touching anything.

Yukimura greeted him kindly, complimenting him on his beautiful home. Sanada just grumbled something before taking Yukimura's hand and leading him away. The Hyoutei players just sat around as usual, this was their world they were use to the lavish lifestyle.

The party was in full swing all night. Gakuto got out of the dance floor with Oshitari right behind him. Atobe decided not to break up their 'dancing' as they seemed to have gained the attention of everyone in the room and they did not mind in the least. In fact Niou and Yagyuu seemed to have disappeared soon after. Atobe would have the maids thoroughly clean every room in his home later. At 11:55 a slow song came on prompting everyone to get on the floor and dance with their respective partners for the evening. Atobe only thought it right to dance with Jirou since they had been avoiding each other for a better part of the evening.

"Sorry about avoiding you all night, Keigo…I mean er..Atobe-kun," Jirou blushed as they swayed to the music.

"You may call me Keigo if you would like," Atobe answered, truly liking the sound of his given name coming from Jirou.

"Keigo," he tested. "Un. I like that."

"The kiss yesterday…" Atobe began. "It was…"

"Perfect?" Jirou hoped. "I thought it was wonderful despite us bumping our heads."

"It was indeed."

Jirou nodded before looking away in the direction of Yukimura and Sanada. Yukimura was the only person who could make Sanada smile in such a way. It was truly a beautiful thing. "Willyoubemyfriend?" Jirou suddenly blurted out in a hurried whisper.

"Ahn?" Atobe asked even though he had caught it clearly.

"Will you be..my boyfriend," Jirou asked again, mumbling the end. "I mean I know your our of my league and stuff…but I've kinda always had a crush on you since first year and everyone thinks I have a crush on Marui-kun but I don't I really don't and…."

"Jirou, ore-sama will be your boyfriend if you stop ranting."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "You will? For real real?"

"Ah," Atobe confirmed.

"YAY!!" Jirou cheered, throwing his arms around Atobe's neck in a hug.

"Alright, minna, lets start the countdown," Oshitari announced to the room. All together the room echoed in a roar. 5.…4.…3.…2.….1! Then a loud cheer of HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Before everyone was kissing their dates. Atobe leaned in and placed a kiss to Jirou's lips--no bumping foreheads this time. His new year's resolution? To spoil his new boyfriend endlessly and to see if he could find the true meaning of the word 'love'. They pulled back, both boys smiling. "Happy New Year, Keigo!"

"Happy New Year, Jirou!"

-Owari-


End file.
